Sous acide
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Des drabbles écrit pour HP100 qui prouvent que je suis bonne pour la camisole. Pairings tordus et histoires étranges, entrez dans les délires du Pissenlit...
1. L'appel

**Titre** : L'appel

**Personnages**: Firenze/ Une acromentule anonyme

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Rumeur

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Joyeux anniversaire, Septentrion!!

* * *

**L'appel **

« Il est là parce que la vieille Trelawney va être virée !

.

-Il est là parce que sa harde l'a chassé

.

-Il est là comme ambassadeur de son peuple. »

.

Les rumeurs se répandent et finissent par revenir aux oreilles de Firenze. Nul ne devinera cependant pourquoi il a fuit vers Poudlard.

Fuit pour combattre sa propre folie. Un jour il cèdera au trouble qui lui mets la croupe en feu et il se ruera dans la Forêt pour y trouver ses crochets et laisser son corps la nourrir dans une étreinte mortelle.

La seule dont elle soit capable.

Fin


	2. Le contact d'Abelforth

**Titre** : Le contact d'Abelforth

**Personnages/Pairing**: Abelforth Dumbledore/Argus Rusard,

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Le contact d'Abelforth**

Lorsque le pouvoir de Voldemort commence à monter, Abelforth se rend vite compte de la mine d'informations que représente un bar louche.

Les individus douteux qui servent d'intermédiaires à un camp comme à l'autre semblent considérer son établissement comme une sorte de cantine.

Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est le frère d'Albus, la vermine prendrait la fuite : cela élimine les visites, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, et les hiboux trop fréquents.

Qui soupçonnerait cependant un échange d'informations vitales dans le fait que le concierge de Poudlard vienne régulièrement se mettre la tête à l'envers dans ce bar miteux?

.

.

.

Albus a des informateurs dans toutes les sphères des sociétés sorcières et moldues. On n'est jamais trop bien renseigné, trop bien préparé.

Quelque part Alastor a dû lui déteindre dessus.

Son frère est l'une de ses sources à Pré-au-lard, Argus servant de contact. Contrairement à ce que croit Ombrage, le concierge lui est aussi dévoué qu'Hagrid et il est quand même plus discret. Grâce à cette association, l'Ordre a déjà pu court-circuiter trois enlèvements.

Cependant le jour où Argus l'informe qu'Abelforth et lui se sont mariés secrètement pendant les vacances, il avoue que même lui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

.

Fin.


	3. Se laisser accuser pour lui

**Titre** : Se laisser accuser pour lui  
**Personnages**: Hagrid, Tom (honte sur moi mais, à ma décharge, ce n'est que suggéré…)  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Défi **: Détraqueur  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Se laisser accuser pour lui**

Harry est honnête et gentil. Hagrid est heureux de pouvoir se dire son ami et sa gratitude pour l'enfant qui a réussit à le sortir d'Azkaban est sans limite.

Alors il ne lui dira jamais la vérité pour garder son respect, ne lui avouera jamais pourquoi il redoute tellement les Détraqueurs et les souvenirs qu'ils ramènent.

Une bouche cruelle et rouge, plus faite pour la morsure que pour le baiser.

Des mains capables tout autant de blesser que de caresser.

Celui pour qui il s'est laissé accuser, celui qui l'a charmé, comme le regard d'un serpent envoûte sa proie.

_Tom. _

_._

Fin


	4. Le meurtre le plus stupide de l'histoire

**Titre** : Le meurtre le plus stupide de toute l'histoire de la magie

**Personnages**: Ron, Harry, Kingsley Shackelbot  
**Rating** : PG  
**Défi**: Auror  
**Nombre de mots**: 100

Si vous vous demandez en quoi ce drabble mérite sa place dans ce recueil, attendez de voir qui est l'amant, révélations dans le chapitre suivant...

* * *

**Le meurtre le plus stupide de toute l'histoire de la magie**

-« C'est le meurtre le plus stupide et le plus ridicule de toute l'histoire de la magie. »Gloussa Ron.

-« Il faut bien avouer que pour un terrible mage noir, nécromancien et ex-Mangemort, être étranglé avec ses propres cheveux par un amant, c'est carrément la déchéance. »Ricana Harry.

-« Ce cher Casanova n'aurait pas dû utiliser un shampoing aussi coûteux, s'ils avaient cassé il aurait pu reprendre son souffle et se défendre.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer »Fit Kingsley aussi hilare qu'eux « D'accord ou pas, l'enquête sur la mort de Lucius Malefoy, c'est vous qui vous y collez ! »

Fin


	5. Un défi stupide et meurtrier

**Titre** : Un défi stupide et meurtrier

**Personnages**: Lucius et Arthur

**Rating** : PG-13

**Défi**: Superstition

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Un défi stupide et meurtrier**

**.**

Lucius n'avait pas peur de la mort, non, il avait peur de vieillir, de perdre sa plastique parfaite.

Très tôt il avait fallut qu'il teste son pouvoir de séduction dans un défi au sort. Avec le temps, les défis s'étaient fait de plus durs et irréalisables. Ses deux belles-sœurs et sa belle-mère, toutes le jour de son mariage, les plus meurtriers des Mangemorts, les Lestrange, Severus, MacNair…Et puis l'autre camp : Black, Lupin, Amélia Bones…

Jusqu'au jour où il avait trouvé le défi impeccable pour éprouver son pouvoir, l'exemple parfait de celui qui n'était pas censé lui céder : Weasley.

* * *

C'était une idée stupide, mais une idée excitante dont il était devenu dépendant. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait tout arrêter à sa convenance, les mensonges, les rendez-vous sous un pseudonyme dans un hôtel luxueux.

_Il aimait Molly, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, tant qu'elle ne savait rien, ça ne comptait pas. _

Molly avait toujours été si conservative dans leur chambre à coucher que les possibilités qu'il découvrait lui tournèrent la tête. Quand Lucius lui annonça qu'il allait tout révéler parce qu'il s'était entiché d'un autre, il sut qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas perdre sa famille aussi.

.

Fin.


	6. N'aie pas peur de me toucher

**Titre** : N'aie pas peur de me toucher

**Personnages/Pairing**: Alastor Maugrey/Albus Dumbledore, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison que Albus n'ait jamais remplacé Gellert  
**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**N'aie pas peur de me toucher**

Même avant d'avoir tant de cicatrices qu'on dirait l'œuvre d'un dentellier fou, Alastor n'a jamais encouragé le contact. Il tient à son espace personnel et a le sort facile pour qui l'envahit. Peu à peu, les gens ont commencé à avoir peur de le toucher.

Puis il a rencontré ce professeur dans la lutte contre Grindenwald. Il lui demande parfois s'il craint quelque chose, lui qui n'a pas peur de son contact et s'expose ainsi au combat. Albus rit et lui dit que la seule chose qu'il redoutait, ce sont les caresses et les baisers d'Alastor qui ont su l'éloigner.

Fin.


	7. Mon cher Igor

**Titre** : Mon cher Igor

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Igor

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact (un contact épistolaire, ça peut aller dans le thème, non ?)

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

_Mon cher Igor,_

Le morveux a enfin accompli son destin : le Lord est mort, cette fois définitivement. Je suis officiellement défunt et donc ton prête-nom ne devrait pas tarder à toucher les Gallions de mon assurance-vie et mon héritage.

Au diable l'Angleterre, avec cette mise de fond et mon plan, notre emprise sur le monde magique asiatique devrait être totale en moins de trois ans.

J'ai toujours dit qu'IL était un petit joueur de vouloir se limiter à cette île glaciale.

Je serais bientôt auprès de toi, et j'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas remplacé !

.

Severus

.

.

Fin.


	8. En prise avec la réalité

**Titre** : En prise avec la réalité

**Personnages**: Dolorès/Gilderoy, augustus p.

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**En prise avec la réalité **

L'issue de la guerre et le licenciement qui en avait découlé avait fait basculer l'équilibre mental, déjà pas bien assuré, d'Ombrage.

Elle ne reprenait contact avec la réalité que lorsqu'on prononçait le nom de Potter, se jetant alors sauvagement sur son interlocuteur. Il avait donc fallut la faire interner et, là où certains ne voyaient qu'un juste châtiment pour ses actes, Dolorès avait sût tirer profit de la situation en rencontrant l'âme sœur.

Bien sûr, le Guérisseur Augustus Pye n'était pas certain qu'ils aient bien compris l'identité réelle de l'autre, mais bah, si Gilderoy et Dolorès étaient heureux comme cela.

Fin.


	9. Pygmalion

**Titre** : Pygmalion

**Personnages/Pairing**: Igor Karkaroff/Cedric Diggory (honte à moi et à Meish, vous avez le droit de jeter des pierres)

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Contact

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Note : **Cette chose est un cadeau pour Meish, décidément aussi frappée que moi

* * *

**Pygmalion**

Viktor est puissant mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pour lui, une déception pour son mentor. C'est pour cela que quand le Tournoi le met en contact avec Cédric, Igor est tout de suite fasciné, presque envoûté.

Le charme, l'esprit, la force, tous les dons enfermés dans ce corps à la peau laiteuse et au sourire franc.

Il en fait son élève en secret, l'aidant à cultiver ses aptitudes, voyant chaque jour ses capacités grandir avec émotion, ciselant son esprit, sa magie…

Le jour où Cédric est tué, son cœur brisé lui démontre qu'il a été dépassé par son oeuvre.

Fin.


	10. Courir la fredaine

**Titre** : Courir la fredaine

**Personnages/Pairing**: Abelforth/Georges, ce qui est complètement la faute de benebu, même si je n'arrive plus à me rappeler comment.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

* * *

**Courir la fredaine**

La guerre finie, son frère vengé, Abelforth s'ennuya. Veiller sur Potter avait été une tâche prenante, jamais vu un gamin doté d'aussi peu d'instinct de conservation.

Il entreprit de passer son temps libre en faisant toutes les fredaines qu'il ne s'était pas permis durant les décennies précédentes. Il était plus que temps qu'il jette sa gourme, non ?

L'appât de la chèvre était une bonne idée mais il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce système fonctionner avec le plus jeune, et le plus sexy, des autres commerçants de Pré-Au-Lard.

« Bonsoir, Georges…Je cherche ma chèvre.

— Elle est ici, entrez donc. »

Fin.


	11. Jouer au savant fou

**Titre** : Jouer au savant, ou plutôt au sorcier, fou

**Personnages/Pairing**: Chèvre d'Abe/Scroutt à pétard, Hagrid/Olympe

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi**: Petits bonheurs

**Nombre de mots**: 100

Pour elwan59

* * *

**Jouer au savant, ou plutôt au sorcier, fou**

A son grand ravissement, Olympe accepta non seulement de l'épouser mais aussi de s'installer à Poudlard avec lui, confiant Beauxbatons à sa sous-directrice.

Ils se firent une vie tranquille rythmée par la naissance de leurs enfants. Quand Abelforth, qui prenait sa retraite aux Baléares, lui laissa son troupeau, Hagrid recommença ses expériences d'hybridisme, s'apercevant avec joie que sa femme appréciait elle aussi ce passe-temps, et qu'elle avait de solides connaissances en potions qui facilitaient les choses.

En observant les bébés hybrides, caprins pour l'avant et scorpions pour l'arrière, il sut que ses enfants ne manqueraient jamais de compagnons de jeu.

Fin


	12. Pas celui des deux auquel on pensait

**Titre** Pas celui des deux auquel on pensait

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus/Ron

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Rumeur

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

* * *

**Pas celui des deux auquel on pensait**

_Granger a besoin de la recommandation de Snape pour entrer dans la formation de Potions prestigieuse qu'elle convoite…_

_Granger est prête à tout pour réussir. _

_Granger est dévorée par l'ambition, veut prouver à toute force qu'elle vaut un Sang-pur…._

_Granger a été vu sortant des donjons à d'étranges heures…._

_Granger a eu une aventure avec Snape…_

« Cela suffit !!

Mais Ron, toi qui es son petit copain, ça devrait encore plus te….

—La ferme, Seamus ! J'ai une totale confiance en Mione, et si je vous prends encore à répéter ces horreurs, vous allez le sentir passer ! »

* * *

Ron se sentit tiré dans une embrasure discrète…

« Cela me rend furieux de te voir la défendre.

—De source sûre ce sont des rumeurs, non ?

— Si tu la plaquais, tu n'aurais pas à jouer les preuxs chevaliers auprès de cette …

—Qui c'est qui va dormir sur le canapé s'il parle mal de ma meilleure amie? Si je me sépare d'Hermione, elle s'éloignera des Weasley. Et je reste persuadé qu'elle et Percy sont fait l'un pour l'autre.

— Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi….

— Il ne te reste plus qu'à m'aider à les mettre ensemble !

— _Quoi !!_ »

Fin.


	13. Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Joyeux anniversaire à toi Ezilda et plein de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir et les suivantes (y a pas de raison !)**

**Titre** Rira bien qui rira le dernier

**Personnages/Pairing**: Lucius/Rodolphus

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 300

* * *

**_Rira bien qui rira le dernier_**

.

Lucius détestait Bellatrix.

Pas simplement comme on déteste une belle-sœur envahissante qui se mêle de l'éducation de votre fils (de toute façon, son seul conseil dans ce domaine était d'en faire un digne serviteur du Seigneur, chose dont Lucius se garderait bien, il n'avait qu'un fils et il y tenait !) et fait des commentaires sur le papier peint tout neuf (de toute façon, tant qu'on n'y voyait pas de lion rouge et or, elle n'en avait strictement rien à cirer).

Non, il la détestait viscéralement et rêvait d'écraser son rictus sous sa botte.

Elle était toujours là pour le déconsidérer auprès du Lord, toujours là pour rapporter ses échecs, toujours là pour ricaner dans un coin de la salle quand il était soumis au Doloris…Elle avait toujours estimé qu'il n'était pas digne de sa chère sœur et ne perdait aucune occasion de le lui rappeler, et de le rappeler à Narcissa, montant avec application sa propre épouse contre lui au point que celle-ci lui refusa sa couche jusqu'au jour où il se serait montré au service du Lord à la hauteur du Sang-Pur qu'il était censé être.

Lucius n'était pas homme à laisser passer une telle chose mais sa belle-sœur avait le coup de baguette rapide et un florilège de sorts à disposition qui disait bien sa sombre ascendance.

Alors il choisit une façon plus subtile de se venger à la fois de Narcissa et de Bellatrix.

A chaque fois qu'il renversait Rodolphus sur un des lits conjugaux bafoués par leur liaison, il avait une pensée vengeresse pour la garce brune avant qu'elle sorte complètement de son esprit pour quelques heures. Après tout, les Malefoy sont des jouisseurs et il avait mieux à faire dans ce genre d'instants que se couper toute inspiration avec l'image de cette déséquilibrée !

.

Fin.


	14. Le tableau caché

**Titre** Le tableau caché

**Personnages/Pairing**: Severus, Albus/Gellert

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Corruption

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Le tableau caché**

Severus hésitait : l'effigie d'un mage noir, dans le bureau directorial, sanctuaire de la magie blanche, quand même….

Le portrait qu'il tenait lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.

« Allons, Sev….

—Appelez-moi encore comme cela et c'est la térébenthine !

—Cela vous intéresse, la potion Tanichi… ? Une potion réputée perdue… »reprend Grindewald, tentateur.

Severus dépend du mur le tableau de son prédécesseur pour accrocher soigneusement au revers de la toile le portrait qu'il a acquis en secret. Lorsqu'il remet le cadre en place, s'assurant qu'on ne voit rien, Dumbledore lui offre un sourire reconnaissant, puis disparaît de sa vue.

***Fin.

* * *

**Titre** Une gravure en trop

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG-13, pour cause de m-preg en peinture^^

**Défi **: Bébé et Génie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Note **: mon cas ne s'arrange pas, je manque vraiment de sommeil…Petit cadeau pour meish^^

**Une gravure en trop**

Les portraits sorciers étaient une discipline complexe : moitié Potions, moitié Métamorphose, moitié enchantements Sicié **(0)**.

Dans un monde qui connaissait des poltergeists, des vampires et des centaures, on n'en était pas à une bizarrerie près.

Severus avait acheté le portrait de Gellert, par affection et par remords, et frappait en entrant dans son propre bureau, par discrétion.

Cependant, c'est par prudence qu'il refusait de demander ce qu'était cette gravure de nourrisson en plus qui avait spontanément poussé sur le mur, juste en dessous du tableau de l'ancien Directeur.

**(0) ****Les sorciers ne sont pas très doués pour les mathématiques. **

*****Fin.

* * *

**

**Titre** Afanen

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **:

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Afanen**

« C'est totalement impossible… »souffle Minerva, complètement estomaquée tandis qu'elle observe le portrait de bébé qui gazouille avec entrain.

« Impossible n'est pas nous, très chère, » se vante Gellert qui s'est installé aux côtés d'Albus dans le cadre pour la commodité de la conversation.

« Voyez-vous les enchantements Sicié permettant un mimétisme parfait des fonctions vitales dans toutes leur subtilité, il n'y avait pas de raison que nous n'arrivions…

—N'en jetez plus, Grindenwald, nous savons que vous êtes un foutu génie, grogne Severus.

—Et nous acceptons d'être le parrain et la marraine de la petite Afanen, » complète Minerva

**Fin.


	15. L’amour seul contre tous

**Titre** L'amour seul contre tous

**Personnages/Pairing**: Fenrir/Neville

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

Pour lilibel

_L'amour seul contre tous_

_C'est fou, malsain_, chuchotent les gens sur son passage, mais Neville, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, garde la tête haute. Il passe parfois des jours sans sortir, avant de parcourir six ou sept fois le Chemin de Traverse parce qu'il sait déranger ces bigots bien pensants.

Il se moque de leur avis.

Qu'ils le haïssent, le craignent, le détestent. La seule chose qui compte, c'est le premier dimanche du mois et la visite conjugale à Fenrir à Azkaban.

**Fin.


	16. La raison de son embauche

**Titre** La raison de son embauche

**Personnages/Pairing**: Tordu, mes enfants tordus : Albus/Gilderoy et vous pouvez aller vous plaindre à oceanonox !

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Génie

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Pour oceanonox, un pairing avec Gilderoy…

* * *

**

**La raison de son embauche**

**.  
**

Son amant était loin d'être un génie, Albus était le premier à l'admettre. A chaque fois que le regard de Minerva se posait sur lui, ses lignes se serraient en une ligne mince qui augurait qu'il ne figurerait pas sur la liste d'enseignants de l'année prochaine et que, d'accord ou pas, le Directeur devrait plier !

Cependant, Albus avait déjà goûté une fois à une relation avec un génie et il pouvait désormais apprécier en connaissance de cause les autres qualités de Gilderoy.

Albus eut un sourire incroyablement satisfait tandis qu'il posait un baiser sur l'épaule nacrée à ses côtés.

**Fin


End file.
